


Weekend at Tonys

by kaybee988



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Febuwhump, Gen, Hostage Situations, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybee988/pseuds/kaybee988
Summary: All Peter wanted was a quiet weekend to relax and get some work done in the lab.But when does he ever get what he wants?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 136





	Weekend at Tonys

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump/Febufluff prompts: Intruder, Confessions, Hugs
> 
> Special thanks to [coconutnightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutknightshade/pseuds/coconutknightshade), [frostysunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers), and grace_d for being lovely betas.

“I’m going to ask you one more time. What’s the password to the vault?”

Peter was sure he spit out a tooth along with blood as he mustered up the energy to reply.

“Look, I’m telling you the truth ok. I don’t know!”

Technically, Peter wasn’t lying since FRIDAY always granted him access when he walked up to the door, but even if he did know, he would never give it up. He was certain he had pressed the panic button on his watch before they had handcuffed him to the uncomfortable metal chair he was currently sitting. Peter hoped it wouldn’t be too much longer now.

Peter felt the frustration radiate off Blue Eyes as he stood up across from him and gave a nod to Muscles.

Peter was tired, had a medium grade migraine, and hadn’t eaten since this morning. Between decathlon practice, patrolling, and splitting time with May, Tony, MJ and Ned, he just needed some time to himself. Before he became Spider-Man, tinkering had always calmed him down whether it was trying to put May’s coffee maker back together after promising not to take a part any more household appliances or upgrading his computer, he found working with machines comforting. It was a puzzle Peter knew how to solve. 

He knew Mr. Stark would be celebrating his and Pepper’s anniversary this weekend and when he asked if he could crash at the empty Tower for the weekend, Tony was more than happy to grant his request.

“Sure, kid. But what about Aunt Hottie?”

“She’s working a double this weekend and would probably feel safer if she knew I was staying in the Iron Tower than by myself in the apartment.” Peter tried and failed to hide his yawn. “Besides, I can kill two birds with one stone and work on the suit and catch a few z’s in the lab.”

Tony noticeably paused. “Having trouble sleeping, Pete?” His mentor’s concern was evident in the way his voice went soft.

Peter sighed. “No, no I’m fine. Just been busy with school and MJ and…it’s fine Mr. Stark. Probably just need to recharge my batteries, that’s all”

“Yeah, just don’t wear yourself too thin alright? Can’t have a tired Spider-man watching my back.”

“Wouldn’t want you to throw your back out. Again.”

Tony sighed. “Not you too. Like I told Pepper, I just slept funny.” 

“Ok, boomer,” laughed Peter. After promising to check in over the weekend, he wished Tony and Pepper a happy anniversary as he passed through the entrance of Midtown High.

The rest of the week passed quickly as Peter looked forward to his weekend at the Tower. After moving Avengers Headquarters upstate, Peter assumed he would see Tony as much as he did pre-Toomes which was not at all. So, Peter was genuinely surprised when Tony called him the day after to stop by the old Tower for an upgrade. Most of the superhero business was done upstate of course, but Tony still kept the Tower around for emergency crashes or tinkering when he wanted to get away from Sam and Bucky’s bickering or Thor and Steve’s totally not competitive work outs.

Peter took the civilian way in when he arrived Friday afternoon. He didn’t plan on going patrolling until later on that night and the suit was packed carefully into his backpack.

“Welcome Peter.”

Peter liked to think he wasn’t imagining the cheerful tone to the AI’s voice whenever she welcomed him.

“Hey FRI.”

“Shall I let boss know you’ve arrived?”

“Nah, he knows I’m coming. I don’t want to bother his weekend with Mrs. Potts.”

“You’re never a bother to boss, but as you wish.”

Peter smiled as the elevator opened up and FRIDAY proceeded to open the doors to the lab. He took his seat on his usual stool and laid the suit out on the table in front of him. He was truly excited to test out his new formula for his webshooters, but after 30 minutes or so he caught himself slowly fading. Glancing at his phone, he realized he could at least try to catch some sleep before prime bad guy catching hours.

“FRIDAY, turn on the sleepy spider protocol please.”

“Sure, Peter.”

As Peter made his way to the sofa he and Tony used on more than one occasion, the light started to fade as window shades descended from the ceiling.

>>>

It was tough for Peter to fall into a deep sleep since the spider bite, but he was almost there when he felt the electronic pulse make its way through the whole building.

Startled, he sat up on the sofa. “FRIDAY?”

No response.

_I’ve got a bad feeling about this._

Peter’s fingers wrapped around his Stark watch as he fumbled to press the panic button Tony had told him about. At the time, Peter thought it was overkill, but now it was on a long list of things he would be eternally grateful to Tony for.

He made it two steps before an explosion blew open the double doors, knocking Peter to the ground hitting his head on a corner of a lab table in the process.

>>>>>

Another punch across his jaw brought Peter back to the present. His left side exploded with pain as Peter saw the light reflect off the iron knuckles on Muscles’ fist. 

“Hey…th..s..not fir.” mumbled Peter. He knew how to take a punch, but he just wished his ears would stop ringing from the explosion.

These men didn’t know he was enhanced and Peter knew he had to keep it that way but that still didn’t make this situation any better. Peter was focusing more on not breaking the handcuffs which unfortunately made him tense up every time the iron fist came down. His wrists were becoming bruised and red from rubbing against the metal cuffs connected to the armchairs and he was pretty sure he had lost a few teeth. _Do teeth count as limbs? Senior pictures are going to look great if the front one doesn’t grow back._

After a punch to the ribs, which Peter sure he felt crack, he started nodding. “Ok. Ok. Write this down. E. M. E. T. I. B.” He took a moment to stare at the big bad in front of him, which wasn’t too hard considering his eyes were the only feature he could make out.

“Now, reverse it.” 

Peter couldn’t suppress his snicker as Blue Eyes’ gaze became cold and narrow. He threw the pen and notepad across the room.

“That’s enough!” growled Muscles as Peter felt his cheekbone crack. 

“We’re wasting too much time!”

“You didn’t think that Tony Stark would have security protocols after you disabled his AI? God, how dumb are you?” taunted Peter.

Peter’s mouth went dry as the barrel of a gun touched his forehead.

He was used to dealing with muggers, killers, mobsters, aliens all under the protection of his mask and suit. Having to deal with these dangers while being Peter Parker was a different monster and not one that Peter thinks he’ll ever be able to fully overcome. 

“You know kid, you’re becoming more trouble than you’re worth.” 

_Click._ Safety off.

Peter could hear the springs around the trigger tightening. 

_Screw it_ , Peter thought. I’m not going to just sit here and be shot! 

Blue Eyes’ head tilted to the side and the gun was now pointed towards the floor.

“Why are you even here, kid?”

“I told you.” Peter sat up straighter. “I’m an intern.”

“An intern who comes in on the weekends when boss man isn’t even around? Who takes naps in Tony Stark’s personal lab?”

Peter stared at the floor, his hairs beginning to stand on end.

“That spider suit will probably get us a pretty penny but I bet Tony Stark would pay plenty for your safe return. Let’s find out.”

Peter was content to wait for help to arrive at the Tower but growing up in Queens, Peter knew going to a secondary location was never a good thing.

Peter could feel his heart rate quicken and his palms become sweaty.

Just as the man started to approach him with a roll of duct tape, a small explosion shook the building.

All three men looked up as the ceiling came crashing down, immediately knocking out Muscles. Peter couldn’t help grinning as the familiar red and gold suit descended and the sound of the gauntlet being charged filled the room. His grin faltered as he felt the gun settle on the side of his temple.

“Nice of you to drop in, Mr. Stark,” Peter hoped his voice didn’t sound as shaky as he thought it did.

Tony ignored his protege and directed his anger towards the man currently holding the boy hostage. 

“I’m going to say this once. Get away from the kid.”

The gun didn’t move. Blue Eyes started laughing and bent down to whisper to Peter. “So I was right. Looks like the old man does care.”

Peter squirmed as far away as he could from the man’s face without further digging his head into the muzzle of the gun. The argument could be made that Peter’s situation went from bad to worse, yet he felt himself immediately relax in Tony’s presence.

He forced his breathing to return to a normal pace, despite the gun still being pressed against his forehead. 

“You alright, kid?”

Peter nodded, doing his best to let Tony know that none of his injuries were life threatening. 

“Alright, enough! If you don’t this little shit to die right here, you’re going to give me what I want or I’ll blow his brains out.”

Blue Eyes was quite the poet. Alright, think Parker. Think.

Peter flattened his hands on the armchairs so his fingers were now pointed towards the floor. Subtly, he began counting.

One. One finger.

Two. Two fingers.

Three.

Blue Eyes’ breath was hot on his neck. This was it.

With as much force as he could muster, Peter whipped his head back, knowing it was a direct hit when he heard the crunch of Blue Eyes’ nose. 

Blue Eyes screamed out in pain. He had enough time to bring his hand up to his bloodied nose when he heard the sound of the repulsor being aimed in his direction. 

Peter always denied it, but Iron Man was his favorite Avenger. One of his most prized possessions was the mask Ben had bought him at the Stark Expo. He couldn’t believe his Parker luck when Tony Stark appeared in his apartment, eating May’s meatloaf, of all things. He began to know Tony Stark, not just Iron Man, with countless nights in the workshop, missions, and movie nights. Still, none of that mattered as he looked towards the bright blue glow of the repulsor. Peter Parker was scared shitless.

Adrenaline surged through Peter as he rocked the chair sideways, out of the way of the repulsor, breaking the handcuffs in the process. Blue Eyes let out a cry as the beam hit him directly in the chest as he was flung 30 feet, finally hitting the back wall of the lab with a groan. 

“FRI?”

“The room is secure boss.”

From the ground, Peter looked up, as the Iron Man suit opened and out stepped Tony Stark, worry written all over his face. “You alright, Pete?” he asked, gingerly lifting Peter off the ground.

“Nothing that won’t heal by tomorrow.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

Peter met Tony’s eyes and nodded. “I’m fine.”

Tony gave a half smile as he did his own inspection of his injuries.

“What were they after anyway?”

Peter leaned on Tony as they made their way out of the now semi destroyed lab.

“Tech, from what I could tell. They wanted in the vault.”

“The vault? Nothing left in there but a few spare parts for the quinjet and extra medical supplies.”

“Yeah, guess they didn’t get the memo you were moving Mr. Stark.”

Tony laughed, “That’s kinda the point, kid.”

Peter tried not to gasp at every step but he knew from past experience that his cracked ribs would take longer to heal and would be sore for a few days compared to the cuts and bruises on his face and arms. 

“Kid?” said Tony softly.

Peter knew they weren’t going any further without answers.

“Iron knuckles. I-I think I cracked a rib.” Peter continued to feel Tony’s stare pierce through him. “Or two.”

Tony took a deep breath, desperately trying to control his anger and focus on Peter, no matter how badly he wished to put a bullet in Blue Eyes just for the sake of it. FRIDAY was monitoring their vitals and had informed him that the authorities were about a block away. 

“Alright, we’ll just take it nice and slow.”

The living room sofa might’ve been the most beautiful thing Peter had ever seen. However, Tony refused to let him lay down until he’d gathered some pillows so Peter could sit up a bit.

“You should be more upright with those ribs. I’m gonna call Cho and get her over here. Don’t wanna risk flying you out right now.”

Peter wanted to respond but as soon as his head hit the mountain of pillows, and everything went dark.

>>>>

“Pete?”

“Kid, come on. Time to wake up.”

Senses slowly started coming back to Peter.

He ran his hand over the soft bed sheets. 

He could feel the tightness in his chest from the bandage.

He peeled his eyes open slowly and Tony’s face came into focus.

“He-Hey Mr. Stark.” He hated how raspy his voice sounded. _How long was I sleeping?_

Peter coughed, trying to clear his throat. “How long was I out?”

“It’s Saturday night, Pete. Pepper was starting to get a little antsy and wanted you to eat some dinner,” he says, holding up a tray containing a turkey sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Pepper? Oh my god, your anniversary!" exclaimed Peter. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark."

"Hey Pete, it's alright. Nothing that Pepper isn't used to. Trust me. Now eat."

Peter started to shake his head when his stomach betrayed him and growled audibly.

“That’s what I thought,” smirked Tony. “I couldn’t remember if you liked american or provolone so I put both on the side.”

“I thought you said Pepper made the sandwich.”

“She did.” answered Tony simply.

As Peter reached for the tray, he noticed the tubes attached to his arm. “I don’t think the IV is necessary, Mr. Stark.”

“Don’t think about it, Pete. Cho said you were a little dehydrated and wanted you to get some fluids.”

Silence again filled the room as Peter consumed the sandwich and both cheeses. 

He knew his relationship with Tony had grown considerably from their first meeting, but he still wasn’t sure where they stood in the feelings department. So he was relieved when Tony spoke first.

“Pete, I just want to tell you I’m sorry. This never should’ve happened.”

“No, Mr. Stark it’s-“

“Yes,” interrupted Tony. “It is. I should’ve had Happy at least stay with you instead of giving him a few days off. I should’ve-…anyway, there’s no reason for you to think this is your fault, ok?”

Peter nodded, not meeting his mentor’s eyes. He was grateful Tony didn’t press the issue and they returned to a comfortable silence. Tony collected the now empty tray and placed it on the bedside table. 

“I…I was scared.” whispered Peter. He almost wished Tony didn’t hear him, but he did. 

Peter was again grateful when Tony only responded by telling him to “Move the leg” as he sat down on the bed.

“I…I knew I could take those guys but they didn’t know I was Spider-Man and I wanted to keep it that way. When they were about to take me to god knows where, I just…froze. Spider-Man faces burglars and muggers all the time, but Peter Parker? Yeah, he’s got a losing record.” The moment of silence spoke volumes and Tony knew he was thinking about more than just today’s events. "And I’m not gonna lie Mr. Stark, I never want to be on Iron Man’s bad side.”

“Oh, Pete.” Tony looked down at the boy who he had come to care deeply about these last few months. He never fancied himself to be a role model for anyone, but he couldn’t deny that once he had recruited the Spiderling, Peter wanted him to make him be a better version of himself. “Everyone gets scared. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Peter said nothing, so Tony continued.

“Iron Man only came about because I was scared.”

At that, Peter looked up, tears threatening to fall any moment.

“When I was in Afghanistan, I was just Tony Stark. Playboy, millionaire, soon to be philanthropist.”

Peter gave a half smile for a half joke.

“I’m not gonna lie to you Pete. I was scared. But I wasn’t alone. Another prisoner. He fixed me up, and helped me get out. I’ll forever be indebted to him. He gave me a second chance and I don’t intend to waste it.”

“Look at me Pete.” Tony touched Peter’s chin gently, forcing his head up. “It is our choices that show what we truly are more than our abilities.”  
Peter’s eyes lit up in recognition and he let out the first real laugh he’s had in days. 

“Harry Potter? Really, Mr. Stark?”

“Hey, what can I say? You made me watch those movies enough damn times.” Tony smiled. IF he was being honest, he had FRIDAY mark them as favorites and would keep the movie playing, long after Peter would fall asleep.

“All I’m saying is, it’s ok to be scared. You were scared but still had enough damn sense to communicate with me and enough guts to make a move to give me a clear shot. I’d take Peter Parker in my corner any day.” 

Peter couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. He felt Tony’s arms wrap around him, both of them sliding closer on the bed. His head settled against Tony’s shoulder as his own arms found their way around his neck. This is nice, thought Peter. 

Tony let the moment linger than usual. He refused to think about how his heart had stopped when he got the alert that Peter’s panic button had gone off as him and Pepper were just about to dig into their dessert in Venice. He refused to think about yelling at FRIDAY to get the kids vitals and hearing that he was currently unconscious. He refused to think about the blind rage that overcame him when he saw the gun next to Peter’s head. Focus on the good things, is what Pepper had always told him. Peter was here. In his arms. Alive.

Reluctantly, Tony released his arms around Peter to reach for his pillows.

“Alright, kid, sorry to break up this non hug, but you get a good nights sleep and we’ll see if we can salvage this weekend and find something to do tomorrow. Ever been to MoMA? Heard they got a cool exhibit on yours truly.” 

“I’m seeing it next week Mr. Stark. We’re going on a field trip.”

Peter’s hunger now satisfied, he felt sleep once again threaten to overtake him as his head touched the soft, re-fluffed pillows.

“Heard there’s a Harry Potter marathon on tomorrow.”

“Perfect,” mumbled Peter sleepily. 

Tony paused in the doorway, watching the kid fall back into a, hopefully, peaceful sleep. 

“Yeah. Perfect.”

_Love you kid._ Tony didn’t know why he had such a hard time saying those words out loud, but he was certain of one thing. He had all the time the world to get there with Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on [tumblr](https://peterstarkss.tumblr.com)


End file.
